


Free to Go

by diamondforger



Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Bad memories from a childhood spent under a microscope make Sion unwilling to go to the hospital when he's injured.
Relationships: Domon/Sion
Series: Whumptober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945867
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Free to Go

**Author's Note:**

> No 29. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR
> 
> Intubation | **Emergency Room** | Reluctant Bedrest

“I think I might need some help.”

Domon looked up at Sion with an excuse already on his lips. He always wanted to help Sion, when he could, but more often than not “help” meant being a glorified wall for Sion to bounce ideas off of. Just the previous day he’d listen to Sion ramble about his newest project for three hours, barely getting a word in.

His complaint died on his lips as he saw what Sion was talking about. The sleeve of Sion's shirt was stained bright red, and the blood was spreading even as he watched.

“What happened?” Domon leapt to his feet and grabbed Sion's injured arm.

“I got hit in the fight earlier,” Sion muttered. He seemed more guilty than in pain. “I thought it would be fine, but it’s still bleeding.”

Domon pulled up the bloodied sleeve to look at the wound. It wasn't a life threatening injury, but it was far too deep to close by itself. Sion should have known that. 

“We need to get you to a hospital.”

“No!” Sion stiffened and pulled away. He wrapped his arms around his chest defensively. 

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no hospital,” Sion’s eyes were wide and and he flinched when Domon tried to close the distance between them. “Please no. It’s not that bad. We can just treat it here.”

“Sure. We can treat near anything here if we have to, but we don’t gotta. You’ll heal much faster if a proper doctor looks at you.”

“No doctors!” Sion yelled, “No doctors! No labs! No more white coats that just want to study me like I’m some freak!”

“Sion...” Domon tried to get close again, but Sion curled even farther into himself, sliding down the wall and he curled his knees into his chest.

“Please.” Sion was shaking. “I can’t. I can’t go back. I can’t be just an experiment again.”

“You’re not going to be an experiment,” Domon knelt in front of Sion, and softened his voice, “Look, I understand. I was scared when I had to go to the hospital, but they didn’t do any weird experiments. They’re just going to bandage your wound and send you on your way.

“But you’re human.”

That was true. It was a risk. Domon knew it was a risk. But what were the chances Sion's arm would be noticeably different from a humans? His blood was just as red as a humans. If they didn't need a transfusion, no one would notice, right?

“I’ll be with you the whole time.” Domon inched forward. Sion didn’t back away this time. Not that there was anywhere to go. He was firmly pressed into the corner.

He looked up at Domon, eyes already bloodshot with tears. “Promise you’ll stay with me the whole time? What if they try to take me somewhere else?”

Domon extended a hand and Sion reached out with his non bloodied hand to latch onto it. “I promise. I’ll fight anyone who tries to take you away.”

Sion swallowed and nodded tearfully, squeezing Domon's hand tight. "Okay, I'll go, but if they start acting weird, I'm running." 

...

In the end everyone needed to help get Sion to the hospital. Ayase needed to drive. Tatsuya needed to fill out the paperwork because he was the only one who actually understood the frustrating bureaucracy of the past. Yuuri needed to stay behind and clean up the bloody mess before any prospective clients came in and got the wrong impression. 

Sion was quiet the whole time. From the moment the crossed into the hospital, he clung to Domon's arm like a drowning man would hold a life preserver. 

He shook whenever an announcement came over the loud speaker and buried his face in Domon's shoulder whenever someone looked at him too long. 

Domon was occupied with calming him down as Tatsuya sweet talked his way through the paperwork. Things had gotten easier since they'd all settled on false names and histories, but it was still easy to slip up and forget their prepared stories. 

It was better that Tatsuya could take over the talking because after twenty minutes in the waiting room Sion started crying and wouldn't stop no matter what Domon tried. 

The crying at least seemed to move up their priority in the wait list. It was less than an hour before they were settled in a bed with a nurse very gently trying to extract information from Sion. 

Sion cried throughout the checkup and squeezed Domon's hand hard enough to make his fingers loose feeling when as the nurse examined the wound. She didn't seem bothered by his reaction after Tatsuya stuttered out some explanation about Sion having bad memories from an accident when he was young. 

Sion cried right up until the doctor arrived. As soon as the woman in the white coat approached them, he stopped abruptly. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked with a warm smile. 

"Six," Sion answered with a smile, sitting up ramrod straight. 

"Sorry, what?" 

Sion frowned. "Sorry. I meant, six out of ten."

"Oh." The doctor laughed as she started gathering her tools. "I understand. You must be pretty strong to be feeling so good with an injury this bad."

Sion nodded. He wasn't crying anymore, that was good, but Domon didn't know if he liked this any better. 

"I'm going to give you some local anesthesia and then we'll put the stitches in, okay?" The doctor continued. 

Sion had a warm smile plastered on his face, but his grip on Domon's hand was vice like. He extended his arm and patiently waited as the doctor injected him. 

"Hey, Sion, are you okay?" Domon whispered as the doctor started preparing the rest of her tools. 

"Of course." Sion smiled widely, but there wasn't any of the usual joy in his eyes. Not to mention his face was stiff red and puffy from crying. "Don't worry, I'm used to this."

"It'll be over soon." Domon squeezed Sion's hand gently. 

Sion smile twitched, and he looked away. He was perfectly still as the doctor finally started doing the stitches. Domon watched Sion closely the whole time, but he didn't react at all. If he felt any pain, he didn't show it. 

The stitches were done in minutes and the doctor smiled up at Sion as she finished up bandaging the wound. 

"You did really well," she said brightly, pulling out some papers, "Here are the care instructions. These stitches will dissolve over time so you won't need to come back unless there are complications. If there's any fever or sign of infection you should contact us immediately, but otherwise, you're free to go. Any questions?"

"I'm... I'm free to go?" Sion asked, head tilted. 

"Yes," the doctor looked between the two of them in confusion, "Unless there's something I'm missing. The wound was deep, but not anything needing observation."

"It's fine," Tatsuya cut Sion off, taking the papers off the doctor, "He's just stressed. Didn't want to have to come here, you know?" 

"It's good you did," she said shooting Sion a kind smile, "The healing process would have been really rough without stitches. You probably would have ended up with a pretty nasty scar." 

Domon nodded and watched her turn and walk away. When she was out of sight, he turned to see Sion already out of bed, bolting for the exit. 

"You go." Tatsuya said. He looked like he wanted to help, but he was busy with the new round of paperwork. 

Domon followed Sion, leaving him enough space to get out the door. He didn't want a public confrontation, especially not in a hosptial. 

But Sion didn't stop after he got out of the hospital. He kept going, not seeming to be heading in any direction, just sprinting. 

Luckily, Domon was taller and faster. It wasn't hard to catch up. He grabbed Sion's good arm and was greeted with a fist swinging at his face. 

Domon let go of Sion, dodging the attack easily. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you but-"

Sion took off again before Domon could finish talking. 

Domon sighed and chased after the man again. The second time Sion was caught and lashed out, Domon was ready. He caught Sion's arm careful to avoid the fresh bandage, and held him firm. 

"It's okay, Sion. It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Sion tried to jerk away at first, but as Domon kept talking he slowed, staring at Domon with sudden recognition in his eyes. 

"I'm free," Sion whispered, "I'm out. They just let me out. For years I thought there was nothing for me outside the walls of the lab and then... then they just let me out, and..." Tears formed in his eyes and he broke down crying again.

Domon pulled him close as Sion sobbed. "You don't have to go back to the lab ever again. You have a home now. Okay. It's time to go home." 

...

Sion didn't sleep when they got back, he never slept, but he spent the next several hours curled up in front of the TV, barely responding to any questions. 

They took turns staying by him, but he didn't move or respond to anyone. 

After a whole night of that, Domon finally came up with an idea. When it was his turn again, he settled next to Sion, pushing a small box into his hands. 

"I thought this might make you feel better."

Sion looked down at the box, smiling gently. "I haven't dyed my hair since we traveled back to the past," he said. 

"Yeah, you said you'd been doing it since you were three, right?" Domon said. He'd hoped for a stronger reaction, but at least Sion was talking. "I noticed the blue washed out a while ago and your roots are coming in. I thought you might want to do something new... It's the same green as your suit."

"My hair was the only thing I could control in the lab. It was the only thing that wasn't recorded and analysed." Sion handed the dye kit back to Domon. "I appreciate it, I really do, but I don't need that anymore." 

"Sorry," Domon fiddled with his failed present as he scooted closer to Sion. "Are you going to be okay?" 

"I'll be fine." Sion leaned in Domon, relaxing for the first time since the hospital. "I knew the hospital would bring back the memories, but I didn't think it would be this bad."

"We'll just have to keep you safe so you'll never need to go back, yeah?" Domon ruffled Sion hair affectionately. 

"I think, I think I'll be able to go back if it's not me being taken care of." Sion curled up against Domon side, tucking his head under the man's chin. "It's a step I had to take at some point." 

"That's good," Domon paused for a moment, wrapping his arm around Sion and holding him tight, "You know, I said that you have a home here, and that's true, but I wanted to clarify, you have a home in the future too. You'll always have a home with me, no matter what time we're in." 

Sion let out a content sigh, relaxing into Domon's embrace. "What are all your siblings going to think about that?"

"They'll love you. Promise. A new friend that doesn't sleep, they'll never leave you alone. They'll wear you out so much you'll need to take a mid-year nap."

"That sounds perfect." Domon could feel the smile on Sion face as he nuzzled in Domon's neck. "It's nice to know someone loves me." 

"Hey! Wait a minute, I didn't say-" 


End file.
